


Great Minds Think Alike

by Julia3132



Series: Seblainiversary Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblainiversary Weekend 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian’s friends debate on whether they should give the couple some important information or just let the whole thing play out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seblainiversary Weekend 2016: Day 2 Anniversary
> 
> The stories of the Just One Look series are one-shots written for Seblaine events on Tumblr.
> 
> I do not now, or have I ever owned, anything affiliated with Glee (If I would have, Sebastian would have stopped the Klaine wedding. He could have got there. I've heard he's really, really fast)

Thad and Nick looked at Jeff like he had slapped them.

“Are you kidding me?!” Nick blurted out.

“I don’t understand” Jeff was obviously confused. He looked to Wes for clarity, but he was as dumbfounded as his friend. “Why is it a problem for Blaine to propose to Sebastian after the dedication? I think it is kind of romantic that he is doing it today since it is the five year anniversary of the day they first saw each other. He even found an exact replica of the outfit he was wearing that day complete with the famous grey cardigan.”

“Is it because Blaine proposed to Kurt at Dalton? Remember that Dalton burned to the ground, which is why we are here today _dedicating_ this new wing” Wes added.

“No, no, no” Thad said as he pulled a velvet ring box out of his pocket “Sebastian is going to propose to Blaine today since it is the five year anniversary of the day they met. Sebastian, Nick and I are going to surprise him by singing ‘Uptown Girl’. We even have the blazers.”

“Shit!” Jeff exclaimed “Somebody has to tell one of them.”

“Not us” Thad interject emphatically “There is no way in hell we are going to go in and tell _Sebastian Smythe_ of all people that there is an issue with his proposal. You two tell Blaine. He’s the nice one.”

While the others were panicking, Nick got a devious look on his face “Or, we could just let it play out and get a laugh out of the ridiculousness of it all.”

Thad, Nick and Jeff started laughing, thinking that it was the best idea ever. Wes on the other hand, not so much, but he eventually gave in. They were just going to sit back and watch the show, hoping that neither Blaine nor Sebastian would ever find out that they knew what was going to happen.

 

**_ 20 Years Later     _ **

Blaine, Sebastian and their son Alex walked into the Warbler Commons at Dalton. They were all there moving Alex into his dorm room, but the two dads wanted to reminisce since it was the 25th anniversary of the first time they saw each other and the 20th anniversary of the day they proposed to each other.

“Papa” Alex said looking at Sebastian “While I have heard the story of the proposal a thousand times (saying that part while giving his signature eye roll) why did Dad pour the punch over Uncle Jeff, Uncle Nick and Uncle Thad but not on Uncle Wes.”

“Well, by the time he got to Uncle Wes, the punch bowl was empty” explained Sebastian.

“You know that’s not true my love” corrected Blaine “I didn’t pour any on Uncle Wes’ head because he at least tried to tell us before being stopped by the rest of your Uncles”

“I guess that makes sense considering the six of you were the people involved” Alex stated “Any way, I’m going to go start unpacking. Please, I’m begging you, don’t let any of my friends catch you two making out. It’s so embarrassing every time it happens, and it seems to happen a lot when you are here.”

Sebastian looked at his son and said with a smirk “Don’t know if I can help you there son. After all, it is our anniversary. We made a lot of great memories in this room.”

Alex gave his fathers a repeat of his eye roll before heading off to his room. As he walked down the hallway, his thoughts focused on his dads.

“I love Dad and Papa but sometimes they are just so frustrating”

 

**_ Meanwhile back in the commons _ **

“You really enjoy frustrating our son, don’t you?” Blaine teased his husband.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you're still sex on a stick. By the way, Happy Anniversary B.”

“Happy Anniversary Bas.”  

 


End file.
